


Be My Attendant.

by Odin2Fun



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Attendant, Jaytim - Freeform, Knight, M/M, Middle Ages, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, TimJay - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin2Fun/pseuds/Odin2Fun
Summary: "一个蜷缩在榆树下，满眸盛着渴求溢满好奇的侍从，对任一个经过正式册封的骑士都再普通不过了，不仅因为每一个骑士都拥有自己的侍从，更是因为每一个骑士都拥有一段不可忘却的侍从时光。"





	Be My Attendant.

 

       杰森绝不会承认自己被那个男孩夺去了全副注意力。

       一个蜷缩在树下，满眸盛着渴求溢满好奇的侍从，对任一个经过正式册封的骑士都再普通不过了，不仅因为 **每一个** 骑士都拥有自己的侍从，更是因为 **每一个** 骑士都拥有一段不可忘却的侍从时光。那时，他们的靴上都沾满泥土与马粪，跟在自己的骑士后面，风尘仆仆，奔赴一场接一场的比武大会，当骑士赢下战斗，在马上伸开双臂转圈，然后微微鞠躬向全场的贵族献上一分致意时，每个侍从都会用自己的目光描摹重绘胜者的一举一动，在心中反复练习，渴望自己有朝一日也能屹于场上，挑落对手的长枪。

       杰森侧身向后退去，让自己的身影被一团榆树的绿荫吞没，被一个侍从发现自己在打量他毫无必要，并且令人尴尬。他眯起蓝绿色的眸子。 **黑头发，蓝眼睛，苍白而脆弱。他觉得他好像在哪里见过他。**

       男孩的目光未曾离开场内。 **长枪突刺，族徽坠落，某人错身而过，将矛尖抵在对手的面罩之上。** 一个十一二岁左右的小男孩总是会认真地看着无聊的比武，杰森也曾在场下为迪克赢下比赛而雀跃不已，直到他逐渐长大，开始渴望，渴望有一天那个赢下比赛的人是自己，他开始和骑士发生争执，这场争执断续重复，直到他跪在主教面前方才彻底终结。而现在，迪克只是他毫无血缘关系的兄长，他们习惯于未曾言说的约定，双方永远不会在同一场比武上看到对方盾牌上的纹章。

       杰森猛然转身，将身后的人欺在树上。

      "你在观察一个侍从?" **迪克永远都这么混蛋。**

      "他只是让我想起了某个人。" **某个曾在场下为你欢呼的人。** 杰森放松压在迪克脖颈上的手臂，迪克从窒息中恢复过来，脸上的潮红逐渐褪去。

      "他不像个侍从。"迪克咳嗽了几声，勾起一个微笑，"他看起来......更像一个我们都曾在一个B.那些充斥着酒肉香水，尖笑调情的宴会上看到过的小男孩。"

      "只要通过你睿智的眼神和故作轻佻的神情，你就能和 **任何人** 都 **亲密无间，熟如挚友，** 是吧?如果你耽搁比武前和阿尔弗雷德的练习，只是为了过来和我大谈一个 **无足轻重** 的小男孩，那我想你该离开了。"杰森低低地嗤笑了一声,"而且你知道我从不参加那些宴会。"

       杰森侧头往场下看去， **两名骑士刚刚踏上马镫，新一轮比武即将开始，比武场中人声喧哗，杂乱无章的高喊尖叫声中，他听到两人间的沉默如同奔涌的洪水般轰鸣不已。**

      "我觉得你需要一个侍从。"迪克耸了耸肩。

      "我自己可以应付一切，我曾是个侍从。"

       "但你 **现在** 是一位 **骑士** 了，杰森。侍从不只是个为你处理杂事的存在，这更是一位高贵骑士的地位象征。"迪克欲言又止，"除此之外，所谓"反叛者"德雷克被平反只是时间问题， **苍白之乱** 后，韦恩家族在哥谭的地位屡遭动摇，我们需要一个未来的强大伙伴来巩固地位。" **他意有所指。混蛋格雷森。**

       "他只是个普通的侍从。就算他真是那个未来的盟友，前去拉拢他的人也应是你，我从来没有得到别人的认可。何况我对你所谓的家族荣誉并不感冒。"杰森扯出一个平静的微笑。我需要一个侍从，但并不是为了家族。

      "达米安现在是我的侍从了，我不能抛下自己的责任。"迪克抬手，试图去揉揉杰森的脑袋，却被杰森僵硬地拍下，"而且， **你是最好的** ，至少对我而言(1)。"

    **是，在你心里，家族荣誉和责任高于一切。而且你对每个人都说过这句话。**

      杰森看着迪克的脸上肆意流淌的灿烂，突然想抬手将这面完美的玻璃打碎，用黏稠血腥洗净这张脸上的所有伪装。 **迪克，这层毛玻璃之下，你到底藏着怎样的自我?**

**场上的第一轮已然结束，身着白甲的骑士被黑甲者的长枪剐蹭而过，战马发出悲鸣，刺耳难耐。**

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

       当骑士终于从被苍白的太阳拉长的树阴下走出时，提姆毫无防备地抬起头，眼神仓促地滑过杰森的脸庞。杰森的手掌反复屈伸，他抑制着自己胸腔里怦然炸开的冲动—— **别去抚摸他目光流连过的肌肤，那完全不是一个骑士该有的举止。**

      杰森漫不经心地开口:"依我之见，一个没有从属骑士的侍从不会出现在集体比武的休息场地。"

     "探听一位侍从所效忠的骑士的细枝末节，"提姆向杰森抛出一个微笑，杰森差点没接住这份轻盈的沉重，"永远会被视为挑衅之举。"

    **杰森听见场上有人坠地，金属盾牌恍然跌落，但有人在高声宣布第三轮的开始。**

     "我为自己的冒进道歉。杰森·托德。"杰森感觉潮水仿佛没过头顶，他在男孩眼中安静而清澈的深海中抓到一丝警惕。"那么，也许作为一个侍从，你应该向负责维持哥谭秩序的骑士上报一切情况。"

     "我效忠于"英勇无畏"的德拉克(2)。"

     "你的名字。" **他只记得"邋遢的德拉克"，如果真是他，他也早该过了一个骑士的黄金年龄。** 这位雇佣骑士曾在哥谭守卫队中待过，他优秀的手半剑剑术曾给幼年的杰森留下深刻的印象，离开哥谭后，他效忠于某个杰森一辈子都叫不出名字的小家族。 **如果格雷森在这里，他肯定会知道，他总是记得这些东西。**

     "提姆。"

    "你的姓，侍从。"

    "我拒绝回答。" **男孩的手悄悄滑上背后的骨柄小刀。**

    "我可以把你立刻赶出去，如果你继续拒绝回答。"

     男孩的手自后背突然闪出，冷冽的刀刃在暖色的阳光下划开一道空气裂痕，杰森匆忙抬手想握住男孩的手腕，却发现对方的眸子中的狡黠闪烁如 **五朔节烟火** ，男孩左手利刃突然往下横切，杰森反手握住刀刃，猩红自指间顺骨柄缓慢蜿蜒落地。

    " **德雷克。** "杰森露出一个令人分神的微笑，提姆的手如同圣堂中众神雕像般猛然僵硬。 **是因为秘密身份被人揭露了吗，德雷克?**

    **比武场中猛然爆发出尖叫与失声痛哭，但又很快转为嬉笑和鼓掌，长枪短接，最终轮进入白热化阶段。**

       趁着提姆刹那间的失神，骑士的手松开小刀，滑向男孩的手腕。粗糙的指茧如同砂纸将提姆拉回现实世界，他慌乱地抬起腿(3)，骑士放开对他手腕的束缚，却在他将要跌落之际，粗暴地一把扯住他的衣领，将他扯到自己跟前，带着笑意低下头俯望着对方的眼睛:"我说对你的姓了吗， **提姆?** "

      "没有。"提姆压住自己的轻喘，带着三分晕眩，七分恼怒眯着眼睛径直看向骑士眼底的层层密林。 **我讨厌渗透过叶片流淌而下的阳光，它们使我晕眩，失去控制权。**

      "你的控制权早在我来时就已经失去了，所以，别耍嘴皮子， **缄默不语的小混蛋。** "杰森轻笑，手指最终伸进提姆的发间，轻轻摩挲着他的头部。

      提姆感到电流自对方的指间顺着发间在脊椎间一路奔逐，他将手紧握成拳，遏制住自己想揍在骑士脸庞的冲动，为了骑士的无理与轻佻。 **抑或者我只是想要遏制住任手指流连在他肌肤上的冲动?住嘴，提姆。**

      "德雷克家族已成往事，我是 **无名之人** 。"

      "你想成为一名真正的骑士，就 **不能是个无名之人** 。"杰森捏住提姆的双肩，手中施加的力度让对方吃痛出声。他望向提姆的蓝眸，那种潮水舔舐过沙滩漫涨开来的窒息感又在胸腔中浮现，疼痛而充满挑战性，"而我缺少一个侍从，一个 **心怀执念，想要成为骑士** 的侍从。"

        **马蹄声声，场上胜负将定。**

        "我可以自己来，总有一天我会挑落所有人的长枪。"提姆喉咙发紧。 **冷静。提姆。这里不止有你一个人如同拉紧的长弓。**

      " **我相信你可以，永远。** 但一个韦恩家族的姓氏可以加速这个过程。"杰森清楚在哥谭中，从身份卑微的侍从最后成为一位真正的骑士有多难。当贵族子弟们在众神殿下单膝跪地，等待着主教将粗糙的手轻轻拂过他们的前额，光滑黏腻的圣油顺着鼻翼缓缓滑落，等待着周围人的赞叹和贵族女士充斥着不正经意味的调笑的时候，更多的孩子最终 **沦为渣滓** ，随波逐流，被哥谭的大街小巷吸收。

      "回答我，提姆。"杰森看到提姆垂下脸，久久不言。

      杰森等待着，对方的沉默汇成无限蜿蜒的空气墙，他感觉胸口间有什么东西被挤压，仿佛下一秒就会炸裂开来。他的手指缓缓松开，男孩却终于抬眸，嘴角逸出一丝温暖微笑:"实际上，骑士，你从一开始就让我知道，我不会有更好的选择了。"

      杰森默然无言， **他听到场上某人盔甲碎裂** ， **贵族们的掌声在三秒后爆发而起，他终于下定决心** 将对方轻柔地拉入自己的怀中，清楚地感到男孩在他深深的拥抱中轻轻喘息， **丢盔卸甲。**

Fin.

 

碎碎念: 

灵感是"Be my Robin."和一直想写的中世纪AU，本想掺杂私货写写我深爱的盔甲，可是太懒了。

 杰森不会记得这些家族的，中世纪大家族的次子一般不会被当成继承人来培养，因此他们往往不会将关于族徽家族的记忆任务放在心上。

 在我脑补中，杰森穿的盔甲应该是米兰盔甲，就中世纪盔甲来说，是我觉得最苏最好看的一款，但是为了便于行动，他应该只穿了锁子甲，并且没戴头盔。

 两人无差，总有一天，他们都会成为让对方骄傲的骑士。

没有12倾向，纯粹只是斗嘴。

 还有致歉大哥，为什么我总是写不出他那种把责任往自己身上揽的感觉...

 

(1)改自重生后侦探漫画vol.1中 B.对Tim的一句话:"You were Robin,to me at least."。

 

(2)依稀记得有个梗是硅谷有个人叫Tim Drack(如果没记错是在blurryyou太太那里看到的...我真的懒得翻了，就随便看看吧...)，Drack也有"邋遢的"一义。

 

(3)良家妇男踢是笔者的恶趣味。


End file.
